dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zathrian
Strategy Suggestions *Pause the game as the battle starts. If you are looking at the back of the room, on the left hand side there is a giant tree root and some broken concrete. Pull all your members with you to this small area. This may take a few tries as only two angles let you get farther back. Only one monster can come in at a time. Kill each one. As you are doing this, Zathrian will stay all the way back by the farthest door. He has no line of sight so his spells won't hit you. When you are ready for him, make a charge with two shield stuns and kill him. *An easier way is to simply use Paralysis and then Crushing Prison to keep him immobile and pummel him mercilessly. You may also Force Field him to keep him locked down until you've dealt with the others. Then proceed with an immediate pummeling. Hitting him with Mana Purge or Mana Clash right away can also render him pretty much putty to your ruthless machinations. *One of the easier ways to defeat Zathrian in the Werewolf Lair is to have templar, such as Alistair, use Cleanse Area near Witherfang and few other werewolves, who when freed from magic rush at Zatharian. They will beat him quite fast while you just keep yourself alive. -tried, doesn't work, werewolves just stand there anyways, dont even take aggro. *Another method of defeating him in the Werewolf Lair is to simply ignore the sylvans trees and focus all your attacks on Zathrian. Two or three melee fighters pounding on him will quickly end the battle. (moved from main page by 08:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC)) Voice Talent? No listing; it screamed Tim Russ (Tuvok, Star Trek: Voyager) as soon as I heard him, though... Came here first (honest!) but then did some googling: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/950918-dragon-age-origins/53205554 EDIT: Now I'd be willing to bet money I don't have that it's Tim Russ. :Tim Russ is indeed Zathrian's voice actor. If you have a look in his (or most other character's) infobox you can see the voice actor listed. 03:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Zathrian has to be the biggest liar in the game If you go in and out of the forest a number of times, and continue to question this arrogant and pompous blood mage you will catch him in lie after lie after lie. Almost everything he tells the warden is a lie including who started the curse. He knows far more than he is ever willing to tell the warden and yet he thinks he can lord it over everyone and order them about to do his dirty work. The guy is one of the most despicable characters in the game almost rivaling Rendon Howe and Loghain.--Diosprometheus (talk) 04:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :One, Zathrain and Howe are Despicable BUT Loghain did what he did for Fereldan. Zathrain did what he did out of revenge and howe was power-hungary. Loghain worked to noble ends through dishonorable ends, the other two were just selfish. Two, Zathrian comes clean (eventully and still is selfish at this point.) Possible Bug I moved your trivia into Talk pending confirmation of the bug. :If the spell combination Storm of the Century (will kill NPC allies as well) is used in the Dalish camp twice Zathrian will be killed. Loot includes Tevinter robes and a couple of rings. Unsure if this will affect the rest of the quest line, will update this soon.. Feel free to update the page once it has been confirmed -- 08:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Clan Name? As far as I can tell, there is no name for Zathrian's clan. Shouldn't there be a name?--Arcanis Born (talk) 13:54, December 3, 2015 (UTC) The name is not revealed TatoDragon (talk) 14:56, December 3, 2015 (UTC)